swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Arena
Arena is a new feature in Sword Quest, that was introduced on 1/27/2014, where you battle other players for points. The game will auto-match you against players based on either your total ADP or your rank(depending on if you do the Daily Challenge(T. ADP) or a Ranked Battle(your rank). Competing in these two challenges can earn you Arena Points. These points can be used to purchase various prizes(seen below), ranging from Sword Dust, Divine Metal, Chaos Shard, to even new Arena Sets. Note: Arena battles, like Adventure Encounters DO take up your Sword Durability. Be watchful of that. ---- To participate in Arena, click on the Arena Icon first. This will then show you three more Icons. ---- The "Daily Challenge Icon". Clicking this will take you to another screen, where players will recognize this screen from the Sword Contest. The Daily Challenge shows where each player ranks at, showing their score & how many battles they have won. You can only enter this 3 times a day. Once for free, once with friend tickets or a Sword Essence, the 3rd with only the Sword Essence. As you continue, your HP is not reset, AND each opponent will usually get harder. Every 2 opponents, your given a 1 time boost of 10% to AP/DP or HP.(Does not stack). Keep in mind that each opponent you fight, like Adventure, takes up 1 Stamina. This screen also shows how many Arena Points the top players can earn when they finish in their rankings. ---- The Arena Prizes Icon will take you to where you can use your Arena Points. Again, this ranges from useful items like Sword Dust, to rare items like Divine Metal. It also has several pages of different gear. For beginners to end game. You can find multiple different sets that work very well in Adventure. ---- The Ranked Battle Icon automatically matches you up against a random opponent. If you notice, there is a stamina Icon with 3 next to it. As such, each ranked battle costs 3 stamina points to participate in. Keep in mind 2 things. #The game tries to match you up with someone in your rank. #Your player, and as such, you go as a group. This means that if you look at the background, you can see the players Pet, as well as the various armor your opponent has. This means that each battle is different. Some will be easier than others, and some will require a lot of luck, if not be outright impossible to win. ---- Arena Information When you first open Arena, you'll see this image at the top. The information shown is: *At the top, your Arena Rank & the Stars. In the image to the right, the players rank is 40 with 3 stars. The stars help upgrade or downgrade your rank. When you fight in Ranked Battles, if you win, you win a star. If you lose, you lose a star. When you fill a bar, you upgrade a rank. If you empty it, your given 1 last chance and if you lose, you downgrade a rank. Your Rank determines how many Arena Points you are rewarded daily. *Your AP. This is your groups AP. At the bottom, you can see in paranthesis a bonus. This bonus is the # of saved swords you have. *Your HP. This is your groups HP. At the bottom, you can see in paranthesis a bonus. This bonus is the # of saved swords you have*5 *Your DP. This is your groups DP. *At the bottom, the total # of Arena Points you have. ---- Arena Elements In Arena, the element that your group is can also play a factor depending on what element your opponent has. ---- Special Attacks ---- 'Arena thoughts & Tips:' Note: These are my own (Tarstark)'s thoughts on Arena. This is meant to both attempt to help you and provide another source of opinion on which you base your own strategy. With that said... Arena currently only rewards the top 40% of players. However, there are ways to help increase your chance of that if your having trouble with it. First off., should you pay 100 Arena Points for a Sword Essence, just to get a 3rd battle in? Well, this depends on 2 things. 1: How close you are to moving up a rank, and B: How many points that new rank would give you. Unless your in the top 100, then the game will only show your % number, so it's really hard to tell how close you are. But if your % is really close to that new rank, it's the last day, and only a few hours left, then a lot of times, other players are already done. So this is a great chance to purchase it and move up. The higher you are, the more often that a purchase every day, so 500 Arena Points, can guarantee that you'll be higher in the rankings, but again, look at the difference between where you are & where you will be. If the difference is less, than it's probably not worth it. But the big thing is look at how many points you get on average. X that times 5. The number of days that Arena lasts. If that amount difference could push you up, then yea. It could easily be worth it. Especially since again, the Sword Essences are basically free if you use arena points(again look though ,at the difference in points). Second. All pets are NOT EQUAL. Some pets are better for taking into Arena than others. This is based on their special. Some of the better pets are; Damgun. This pet is so good, that when Arena came out., the devs actually had to gimp him, he would have been over-powered. As is., he's still strong. His special may not seem like much, but it's one of the better ones. He increases your defense(always good when your HP is dependent upon taking little damage), increases the chance of drawing guard orbs, and when you guard, there is a % chance(higher % as he levels up) or him attacking at a damage equal to your AP. So basically, he helps you block, and when he blocks, he then attacks. At level 5, it's a 66% chance and 60% damage, so about every 2 out of 3 hits, he'll attack for a decent amount of your AP every single time you block. This means that you are given 3 ways to attack your opponent in every match, even if 1 of them isn't 100%, the faster you take out your opponent and the less damage you take, the better your chance of moving to the next round. KOB, & Hanzo. These 2 pets are good becuase they give you an extra hand. So instead of 5 chances per turn, you get 6. Or if the opponent shows up with wind and 1 of these guys, your not hurt as badly. An extra hand may not seem like much, but it really does help. Helps you reset a board faster, or lets you really get what you want. KOB also gives hp to the group and Hanzo can help you dodge. Bahamut). Bahamut has several things going for him. 1. Increase your Hp. 2. 20% chance to stun the enemy when you attack. 3. Deal an extra 20% damage when you match Special Orbs. The stun is a nice touch, while it doesn't proc as much as I'd like it to, when it does, it's always good. Not take any damage, and sometimes even stop the enemy from pulling off a special move, and the 20% boost to Special Orbs? Fantastic! In Arena, the special orbs are the only thing that truly attack the enemy, so that 20% can be a really good bonus hit and help make it so you only need 3 Attack Orbs instead of 4 to win. Apo (Pet). I actually do not have Apo, so I can't talk about if he's epic or just cool, but from people who do have him, they say he's a good pet to use.(some say more, but I'll just say good for now). Bone. This pet is here for 1 reason. Black Orbs. Bone does increase your HP, but by being able to use black orbs, they become a weapon and not a hinderance. Not only that but everytime you match the black orbs, he'll heal your party by a little bit. That said, watch out. For some reason, the game recognizes the black orbs as a higher priority than attack orbs. This means if you got that special orb and want to chain a 4 attack orb combo, if 2 black orbs can be chained together instead, the special orb will want to do that.. I've lost a match due to that., and it can suck. Goldie. Goldie? I know, your like. wha? She's actually only here for 1 reason. One of her abilites is to have a small chance to heal when you guard. This only comes into play for people who are having an incredibly hard time competing at their level, maybe your gear's not up to where you want it to be, but there are players who remove their gear and/or swords and fight only with the bonuses against very low players. At this point, Goldie is another way to survive as her little heal when you guard bonus can help maintain your HP. Do I think you should use her though? That's up to you. There are better pets out there, but she's the 1st one you get, and she has a small use. Julie Don't think that just because she is down here that she is not a good pet. Very wrong. Arena is not about how fast you can kill someone, it's about how long you can survive. Julie has 3 abilites that help you survive. 3! The first one is, she directly increases your dodge chance, much like Hanzo. 5%(at level 5) may not seem like much, but that's twice what your default is. Instead of 1 in 20 hits, 1 in 10.. considering an average match has 4-5 turns.. Unlucky, 0 dodges, lucky 1-3. Her 2nd ability is boosting guard orbs. No, she doesn't increase the chance you'll get them; What she does do is sometimes, when you match guard orbs, instead of just blocking half the damage, she will stun your opponent. So 0 damage. A free 4 orb effect. This can always be useful. Especially since 3 orbs are easier to get than 4. The last ability is she also modifies your heal orbs. By this., it's not like Fifi who will attack when you heal. What Julie's heal orbs do is mitigate damage. Basically, when you heal, instead of taking the full damage, you take reduced damage. This starts at 70% and goes to 30%. So at level 3, healing becomes like a guard orb. At level 4 & 5, it's better than a guard orb, which usually means your heal actually heals, even if they attack. In some cases, i.e. from certain special pet attacks(Baha/Bone), it becomes better to guard those with heal than block. The most important thing while doing Arena is to pick your pet and then know your pet, and know the pet that the opponent is using. I.e. If your facing Goldie or Gururu, keep in mind that besides the regular heal that all opponents have, those pets have their own heals. So instead of unloading an attack orb, you would maybe want to defend or do nothing(since they also have good attacks), and make sure of what comes next. A lot of Arena, while dependent upon your gear, swords, and luck, is also dependent upon you knowing how to fight the pet your facing and how to best use the pet you have. I.e If you have Julie equipped and are facing Hanzo, you know he can do a very powerful nina attack. So if Hanzo is about to do that attack and you can not fully guard it, it may be better to heal at that time if you have the option as a high level Julie takes less damage while healing then a basic guard. Averages.(Didn't think to do this before.